catsofthewildfandomcom-20200213-history
Nightstar
Nightstar is a very dark smoky gray she-cat with bright blue eyes. History :Nightstar is first seen as the leader of NightClan. :She was born to Hazelnose and Blacktail in Leaf-Bare, along with her brother, Fogkit. Blacktail was never close to his kits or Hazelnose because he thought he was too good for them. Nightkit didn't care very much, because her mother was so loving. :Nightkit and Fogkit were soon apprenticed and took on the names Nightpaw and Fogpaw. Nightpaw's mentor was Barkfoot. Barkfoot trained her well and when SunClan attempted to raid their camp she fought like a warrior. Unfortunately, Blacktail died in that battle, and Nightpaw didn't grieve as much as Hazelnose did. :Nightpaw received her warrior name, Nightshine, and Fogpaw became Fogstorm. The two siblings were very close at that time. Hazelnose had moved to the elders' den by then also. Nightshine soon received Lunarpaw as her first apprentice, and after moons of training she gained her warrior name, Lunarshine. Nightshine believed it was in honor of her. :After the death of Eaglefang, the deputy, Nightshine was made deputy in his place. She was as surprised as everyone else in the Clan, because she was so young. Nightshine was a deputy for many moons and during that time Hazelnose died of old age. Nightshine and Fogstorm grieved for their mother for quite a while. :During a battle with MistClan over territory, Cinderstar, the NightClan leader, lost her seventh life, and Barkfoot died from injuries. MistClan retreated after that and Cinderstar was sent right to the medicine cat. A moon later she got an infected leg from a rat bite, and died. The whole Clan grieved for the great leader. Nightshine traveled to the Moonfall that night to receive her nine lives and leader name. After arriving back at the NightClan camp she made Brackenheart her deputy. :Nightstar is now the proud and noble leader of NightClan. Though she regrets not having a mate or any kits of her own. :When a rogue named Marcio appears in the camp and attacks Bluegaze and Lunarshine, Nightstar is furious. She forces the rogue to leave. Later, she notices that Bluegaze is healing from the attack and she is happy that Marcio will soon be forgotten. :A few days later, Nightstar goes on a leisurely walk through the forest with Roseheart because all the patrols had left. They talk about how Roseheart will have her kits soon. :One morning, Nightstar wonders where Brackenheart is so he can organize patrols. She shrugs it off and does it herself, choosing her, Fogstorm, Icestorm and Birchheart to go to the DustClan border. While they are there Nightstar sees Shadestar and greets him. However, he is not happy. He tells her that NightClan has been trespassing on their territory. She denies but Shadestar doesn't take no for an answer. He launches into battle with his warriors. The hunting patrol catches up with the battle as well. :She is later seen hunting with Mossnose near the river. Nightstar mentions to him that he doesn't talk a lot. Mossnose soon confesses that he really likes her, and Nightstar is embarrassed and unsure what to tell him. She then tells him that she can't have a mate since she is the leader, although she desperately wants to be in love. :Nightstar is very awkward around Mossnose now but soon realizes how sweet and loyal he is. She goes hunting with him and tells him that she feels separated from the Clan because she is the leader. Mossnose comforts her and she feels a lot better. Later, he accidentally runs into a tree while chasing a bird. Nightstar rushes him back to Berryfrost and he is cared for. A few days later he gets better and Nightstar is very happy. :During the time while Mossnose is in the medicine cat den, Nightstar spends a lot of time with him and realizes that she really loves him. He soon recovers from his injuries. :Later, Nightstar asks Mossnose to go for a walk. While in the forest she confesses to him that she does love him and they become mates. :She is seen to be very awkward whenever she is around Mossnose. She finds it hard to show her affection toward him. :When a rogue named Jasper appears in the camp one day asking for a cat, Nightstar asks him to leave, then tries to help him after he explains why he is there. Jasper becomes frustrated and attacks Nightstar. She throws him off and he runs away. Nightstar is confused why the rogue had suddenly come and gone. :Fogstorm and Lunarshine tell Nightstar one day that Wildmask had threatened to kill her, unless Birdnose agreed to be his mate. Nightstar is shocked by this and decides that she will have to talk to Wildmask. When she sees Wildmask attack Pantherkit, Nightstar goes over to the nursery and demands to talk to Wildmask in her den. :She talks to Wildmask in her den and warns him never to attack a kit ever again. He then tells her that he saw a SunClan apprentice killed by a badger and Nightstar is shocked. She says he should have told her right away and plans to send a patrol to make sure the badger is gone. :Nightstar later talks to Lunarshine and Panther who tell her that Wildmask has been training Badgerkit and telling him to kill Nightstar when he is a warrior. Nightstar is shocked that he would involve Badgerkit in this and she exiles Wildmask from NightClan. :Later, Wildmask attacks the camp along with loners, Lion, Whisper, Ice, Sparkle, and Feather. Feather refuses to fight, but her other family members attack the NightClan cats. Wildmask attempts to take over NightClan and force Nightstar to back down, but she doesn't. Wildmask ends up killing Birdnose and the Clan mourns. Wildmask leaves the camp along with the loners, but one of the loners' kits, Feather, stays behind. :Feather, who is very scared of Wildmask, later comes up to a surprised Nightstar and tells her that she doesn't want to go back with her family. Nightstar allows Feather to stay in NightClan with Lunarshine and her kits. She later makes Lunershine's kits into apprentices along with Feather, who becomes Nightstar's apprentice. Images Character Pixels Real Life Family Members Mate: :Mossnose:Revealed on the IRC, August 24, 2010 Living Mother: :Hazelnose: Deceased, Member of StarClan Father: :Blacktail: Deceased, Member of StarClan Brother: :Fogstorm:Revealed on the IRC, May 7th, 2010 Living Nephew: :Pantherpaw:Revealed on the IRC, September 12th, 2010 Living Neice: :Willowpaw:Revealed on the IRC, September 12th, 2010 Living Ancestor: :Ravenshade:Revealed on Nightshine's talk page, December 23rd, 2010 Deceased, Member of StarClan Tree References and Citations Category:Character Category:She-Cat Category:NightClan Cat Category:Leader Category:Living Characters Category:Mentor